1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for conveying products to a destination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From European Patent Disclosure EP A 1 048 569, an apparatus for putting together two components to make a product comprising the two components is known. The apparatus has a first conveyor for supplying the first component and a revolving second conveyor with first entraining elements for the first component and second entraining elements for the second component that is supplied at a supply station. The apparatus is equipped with optical sensors for monitoring the first components for intactness and for monitoring the correct placement of the second components. If a sensor indicates a flaw, the corresponding defective product is ejected laterally as a reject by means of an ejection lever.
From European Patent Disclosure EP A 1 216 939, an apparatus for conveying and temporarily storing products is known. The apparatus has a carousel arrangement, with grippers revolving in a first continuous track for temporarily transferring products, to be conveyed on a belt conveyor to a destination, and delivering the products to a reservoir with a second continuous track. The products can be removed from the reservoir by means of the grippers again and put back on the belt conveyor.